The Maori And The Dutch  The First Meeting
by MoonPieeNinjaax3
Summary: The first man who ever made sight of New Zealand happened to be Dutch. What happens when I put the scenario into Hetalia?


**READ HERE, BASTARDS.  
>Duurrr, hai. I'm currently learning about the Maori people and James Cook and blah blah etc. in History. I heard that the first man to visit New Zealand was Dutch. But he and his crew were scared of the Maori people. First thing that came to my head was Netherlands running away from happy New Zealand and his sheepys. So...HETALINISATION.<br>Um, I portray New Zealand to be like Italy but he's not such a crybaby. So...hehehe. A mix of Italy and Finland~! If you still don't get it, he's a really calm, happy man. Now that I think about it, he's somewhat like Spain... *head-desk*  
>Aotearoa is Maori for what they call their land. I think the meaning is something to do with clouds. *never really paid attention in History* And New Zealand's big brother is Australia. Why? CAUSE I SAID SO. :)<br>Quick explainations: During this time, Australia wasn't called 'Australia'. The Aboriginals had a name for it. I never really remembered it. Those in Europe who searched for it called it 'Terra Australis' or something like that. It's Latin for 'Great Southern Land'.  
>Durr, New Zealand's outfit is like Japan's but a paley bluey colour. Why? Because I found it on zerochan. :3<br>Some of the historical events are stupidly portrayed here because I'm an idiot. **

**NEWSFLASH: I DON'T OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OR AXIS POWERS: HETALIA. **

**Read, review, enjoy~!**

**~OwO~**

It was quite a normal day for New Zealand. He was on the beach surrounded by a flock of sheep collecting seashells as presents for his citizens. "I hope they like them. I'll even help them create necklaces with them!" He thought to himself as he grabbed a few more seashells. He was enjoying his day. He had his happy people, cute and cuddly sheep and best of all, seashells! Being quite relaxed, he looked out to the vast, blue ocean. He sighed and stretched, removing the kinks from his back.

He was just about to head back to the village when suddenly, he saw a ship. "A...ship?" He thought aloud, "I've never seen such a big ship before. Maybe I have visitors! I've never had visitors before! I'd better go call the townspeople! Wait! Maybe I should greet them myself!" He was really excited to get a visitor considering he had never had one before.

He stood at the beach, a silly smile plastered across his face, with seashells in his hands and sheep surrounding him as he waited for the ship to come closer. He heard cries of commands from the ship in a different language. New Zealand gave a small giggle at how funny their language sounded to him. That was, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, still smiling, and saw that the leader of the coast tribe and some men had come to find him.

"Aotearoa," he addressed, "Our people were getting worried. You were out on the beach for a long time. We thought something must of happened to you." The leader was a burly yet old man. He had intricate tattoos on his face and adorned a spear and a shield. His men looked the same but the tattoos were somewhat different. and some were skinnier, wore a different type of cloth or had a different type of spear head.

"Oh? I'm sorry for troubling you but it seems as if we have visitors! White visitors!" New Zealand gleefully cheered as he pointed towards the ship. All the tribe men stood in awe, not having seen such a large ship. The silence was broken by a random sheep's 'baa'. New Zealand looked down and petted the sheep then looked back up and watched the ship. He could now see the people aboard it.

One man struck his particular interest. He was standing next to another man who was giving orders to the men on the ship. He assumed the man shouting was the captain but who was the other man? He was wearing a double-breasted tan jacket with a blue and white striped scarf and grey-ish brown baggy pants with knee-high laced boots. He didn't seem to be doing anything but observing.

New Zealand wondered about that man. He seemed to be a superior man to the one who was yelling random orders at people. "I wonder if he's a nation like me..." New Zealand thought to himself.

"Aotearoa! What shall we do? They are white men!" The tribe men asked worriedly. They had no idea how to deal with white people.

"Hmm," he began to think of what action he should take next, "Oh! We'll tell them we're here! Maybe they'll come over and tell us stories of their land like big brother1 does when he visits!"

"Like the West Island?" The leader said.

"Well, hopefully!" New Zealand encouraged.

Their attention was drawn back to the ship when one of the men on-board yelled something in a different language.

"They're speaking a strange language, Aotearoa. Can we trust them?" The leader asked.

"We won't be able to know if they don't come a little closer," replied New Zealand, a hopeful grin plastered across his face. The tribe men looked at their fellow nation with a look of confusion. They could never truly understand what went through his mind, not even the leader.

As the ship came closer and closer to shore, New Zealand grew more and more excited. But he noticed that they were heading towards a reef. "Sir, they're going to crash into the reef. What should we do?" One of the men asked.

"Um, let's try to get their attention!" New Zealand stated as he tried waving to the ship. The tribe men looked at each other and started waving. But they didn't realise that they had spears in their hands.

**-ON THE SHIP-**

It was a great day for the nation of Netherlands. He was on a voyage to find the 'Great Southern Land'. He could feel that he was getting closer to the land because of the many land formations they had passed on their journey here such as rocks and such. He was going to show up that Spanish bastard and conquer a new land for himself and spread the word of the Dutch. He also hoped to find new plants, animals and species to trade. That way, every nation will bow down to him once they're out of money. He was in a great mood while thinking all these thoughts. He was snapped out his thoughts when a crew member cried, "Captain! We've finally found the Great Southern Land!"

"Ah! Very good!" Exclaimed the captain and he turned to the nation by his side, "Mr. Holland, what action do you recommend we take next?"

Netherlands, pondered for a while then responded, "Explore the land. We'll try to find new things and bring it back to Europe. Maybe we'll get a good trade."

"Well said, Mr. Holland!" The captain exclaimed as he began to yell instructions to his crew, "Men! We're going to dock at this island!" He paused to look around the area and spotted a good place to dock then pointed to it. "There! We'll dock there!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" The men saluted and did their jobs. What they didn't realise was the reef right infront of their make-shift dock. Netherlands just stood there, not worrying about a thing, and observed the hard work the people of his country were displaying. Then, a sudden scream came from the deck. Netherlands looked in the direction of where the scream came from and saw that it was a scrawny young sailor who was pointing at something on the island.

"What is it, me lad?" Asked the captain as he walked over to the boy.

"C-Captain! Look!"

The whole crew gathered around and saw what the boy was pointing to. It was a couple of dark skinned people holding spears and one white man surrounded by sheep. The white man wore a pale blue navy outfit but without the hat or jacket so it was just the pants and a singlet. The dark skinned men surrounding him were big, strong and scary. On their faces, there were intricate tattoos but they were too far away for the crew to get a good look at them. They wore a cloth of god knows which animals on to cover their vitals, as Prussia would put it. What the scrawny boy, and now the crew, was afraid of was that they seemed angry and held their spears as a threat.

"Mr. Holland! They're declaring war on-!" The captain was about to conclude but he was cut off by Netherlands.

"Retreat." Netherlands was pale. He had never encountered such a threat before. Basically, he was afraid.

"Aye, aye, sir!" The crew yelled and started to turn their ship around and sail back to Netherlands, the country, as fast as they could.

**-BACK ON NEW ZEALAND-**

As the ship sailed away at lightening speed, New Zealand giggled. "We were able to save them!"

"Yes, but they've gone far away now, Aotearoa," added a tribe man.

"Oh, well! They'll come back!" New Zealand said happily and began to walk back to the coast tribe. The tribe men followed him, all thinking the same thing. "_We will never understand him._"


End file.
